


We are not together

by NoaVice



Series: How I met my husband [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, POV Castiel, Past Balthazar/Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoaVice/pseuds/NoaVice
Summary: While trying to help his ex with his art project, Cas got a reminder why he broke up with him in the first place. He needed something to eat, and started something that would eventually last forever.





	We are not together

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally how I met my husband. I just changed the names to fit Supernatural and made myself a man so I could be Castiel (which is my dream anyways).

Cas wasn’t sure why he was there anymore. He agreed to help Balthazar, his ex, with his art project because he couldn’t just abandon him after 8 years of relationship. He didn’t think that when Balth asked: _“Can you come and help me paint the wall where my project will go at the gallery_ ? _”_ that he would also be expected by him to come up with the whole project itself. He should’ve expected it though. One of the reasons Cas broke up with Balthazar after all their time together was the fact that Balth dumped all of his emotional and professional problems on him. It took cas a year and a half of living with Balthazar to understand that he was the only one doing all the supporting, without getting any in return. Once he stayed up all night cutting and painting one for Balth early art school assignment because he was paralyzed by stress. On the other hand, when Cas needed help with his final photography project, Balth was nowhere to be found. They decided to stay friends after they broke up. Now, though, he wasn’t so sure it was the right decision.

_“Come on Cassie, help me out here, I need to present my final project in two days and I got nothing.”_

“Really Balthazar?! Really??! It’s YOUR project, not mine! I came here because I like painting walls, not to do your job.”

“ _But you always have such good ideas…”_

“Oh, I have an excellent idea: Let's go eat something, I’m starving.”

It was almost 6pm and he and Balth had been working for a few hours now. After a quick exchange of pleading faces from Balthazar and stern faces from Cas, they packed their stuff and went to the pub next to the gallery.

The pub was almost empty when they entered, a rare occasion on a Friday at that hour. Only three people where there, all approximately his age. On the far end of the pub Cas saw a girl sitting alone with a laptop. He didn’t recognize her. At the bar, Benny the bartender was talking to a guy Cas recognized from when he was in college a couple of years ago. He only knew him by name - Dean.

Cas saw Dean around the campus a few times. The freckled green eyed boy was a senior when he was a freshman. Cas always thought Dean looked good, but he didn’t pay him much attention because he was with Balthazar. He was, however, paying a lot of attention to him now, because has Dean always had these broad shoulders? Cas realized he was staring when a hand was waved in front of his face.

_“Cassie, dude, are you OK? You said you were hungry, that’s why we’re here and not at the gallery working on my project, so let’s order something.”_

They ordered a beer each and large fries to share. They eat in silence, all the while Cas was listening to Benny and Dean’s conversation, occasionally stealing a glance over at Dean and enjoying the view. They were talking about Benny’s new smartphone when ‘Piano Man’ started playing in the background. Dean sighed: **“Well, at least the playlist is synchronized with how I fill right now…”**

“Why are you depressed?” Cas heard himself asking without thinking. Great. The first thing he ever said to this gorgeous guy was a question to a comment he wasn’t supposed to hear because he was eavesdropping. To his surprise Dean smiled at him and answered: **“Because everybody here have someone but me.”** Cas’s shocked face must have looked like confusion to Dean because he added after a few seconds: **“Benny have Andrea over there,”** he pointed on the girl with the laptop, **“you two are together,”** he waved vaguely towards Balthazar and him, **“and I’m here all alone.”**

Horrified by the concept that anyone, let alone Dean, thought that he and Balthazar were still together, Cas immediately said: “We’re not together!” Dean looked between Cas and Balthazar with a suspicious expression that slowly changed into a smile, and Cas felt himself melting. **“So, blue eyes, does that mean I can buy you a beer?”** Cas could only smile and nod, forgetting that Balthazar was sitting next to him.


End file.
